Managing an Automated Teller Machine (ATM) network is challenging for branch managers and service providers. This is so because a variety of services exists to provide management information but such services require a specific interface and login credentials to a website. Learning the interfaces from different service providers and finding a terminal with a screen large enough to support a quality review of the information provided by each of the services providers through a browser are time consuming if not impractical exercises.
Additionally, some managers or service providers may have to subscribe to multiple different services because the level of detail provided by one provider may be better than another provider while still another provider may provide different data types or data views that the managers or service providers prefer. This creates even more complication and difficulty for the managers and service providers in quickly ascertaining the health and needs of the ATM networks that they manage.
Moreover, the individuals that need to have real time operational information associated with ATM networks do not have the necessary time to dig through and analyze minute details associated with the networks. These individuals want to have the information pushed to them in a format that is easily understood, consistent, easily visible on a display of a device that they are using, and that can be integrated across different ATM networks that are being managed.
Therefore, there is a need to provide improved terminal network metrics for network managers and service providers in a more timely, consistent, and easily understood manner.